


Another Boy Lived in the House

by callshananigans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callshananigans/pseuds/callshananigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments between Harry and Teddy. Harry may have lived with the Dursleys, but he refuses to become them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Boy Lived in the House

**Author's Note:**

> Because I refuse to believe that Harry was unaffected by their neglect and outright hostility.

“Harry, would you mind telling Teddy to weed the garden?”

“Not a problem.”

 

Over the sound of the rushing water, Andromeda hears the upper story floorboards creak, then two voices in soft murmurs. Only one set of footsteps come down the stairs. She turns from the dishes.

 

“Where’s Teddy?”

 

Harry runs a hand through his hair. “He didn’t want to weed right now. Seems he’s in the middle of a drawing.”

 

Andromeda purses her lips and walks to the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Teddy! Come downstairs.”

 

There’s a blur of pink tumbling down the stairs, and then Teddy stands before her, a carefully constructed look of innocence on his face.

 

“Yes, Granny?”

 

“Why didn’t you listen to Harry? He told you to weed the garden, didn’t he?”

 

Teddy glances over where Harry is standing and says, “Well, he didn’t  _ tell _ me to…” He looks up at Andromeda and adds, “but he did ask me if I could. I told him I was a bit busy at the moment. Right Harry?”

 

Andromeda turns to Harry. He seems to be deep in consideration of a scuff on his shoe. 

 

“Harry?”

 

He looks up, then ducks his head again.    
  


“It didn’t seem right to just order him about, so I asked him.” He shrugs.

 

Andromeda pinches her nose. Having Harry around usually was incredibly helpful, especially now that Andromeda didn’t seem to have the same energy as when Nymphadora was Teddy’s age, however sometimes Harry’s habits clashed with her parenting techniques.

 

She sighed. “Well Teddy, seeing as it’s summer and you’ve no schoolwork to do, whatever you’re working on can wait. Please go weed the garden.”

 

Teddy gave her a pout, “Yes, Granny.”

 

Harry gave a sheepish smile as the boy passed. “Sorry about that, mate. Need any help?”

 

Andromeda rolled her eyes. “He’ll be fine, Harry. Don’t you have paperwork to take care of?”

 

“Ah. Right, right.” He turned to the stairs, then paused. “I mean. I haven’t gotten him into trouble, have I?” He reconsidered the scuff on his shoe.

 

“Of course not, Harry.” She watches the tension leave his shoulders. “I always make sure he deserves any reprimands I give him, as you should know.” 

 

“Right, of course!” He flashes her a smile. “Well, I’ll go take care of those forms, then.” He takes the stairs two at a time.

 

Andromeda returns to the sink. She watches Teddy out of the window, as he pulls a flower out of the garden. His eyes widen and he shoves the plant back into the dirt, glancing at the house as he does. She smiles at him, and continues with the dishes.


End file.
